An aircraft conventionally comprises at least one engine, in particular a turbomachine. Beneath each wing and for each turbomachine, the aircraft comprises a pylon which is attached to the structure of the wing and which extends beneath the wing and the turbomachine is suspended from the pylon.
The turbomachine is attached to the pylon via the intermediary of engine mounts, in particular, at the front by means of a front engine mount and at the rear by means of a rear engine mount that is secured to a rear portion of the turbomachine.
The rear engine mount conventionally comprises a beam that is attached to the pylon, a central connecting rod and two lateral connecting rods which attach the turbomachine to the beam.
The central connecting rod is in the overall shape of an L of which the corner is attached to the turbomachine so as to be able to rotate, and of which the end of the horizontal arm is attached to the beam so as to be able to rotate. The end of the vertical arm is attached to the beam so as to be able to rotate via the intermediary of a waiting fail-safe system which becomes active in the event of failure of one or more connecting rods.
Equally, one of the lateral connecting rods is in the shape of a F of which the corner is attached to the beam so as to be able to rotate, and of which the vertical arm is attached to the turbomachine so as to be able to rotate. The end of the horizontal arm is attached to the beam so as to be able to rotate via the intermediary of a waiting fail-safe system which becomes active in the event of failure of one or more connecting rods.
The other lateral connecting rod has one end attached to the beam so as to be able to rotate, and one end attached to the turbomachine so as to be able to rotate.
The connecting rods are conventional 2-point link rods.
Thus, the turbomachine is attached isostatically to the pylon and the rear engine mount has three degrees of freedom. In normal flight conditions, that is to say, when no elements have failed, each connecting rod has one degree of freedom in 2 points. However, in the fail-safe condition, when an element has failed, a blocked degree of freedom is lost and is taken on by the waiting fail-safe systems.
Although current rear engine mounts are entirely satisfactory, it is desirable to find different architectures that, in particular, have a symmetric distribution of the constituent parts.